What You Mean To Me
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: Sonamy Songfic Starstruck:What You mean to me...xx


Thanks to everyone who read my other story Under The Blossom Tree. You guys are totally awesome. The song is what you mean to me by Sterling Knight (Starstruck). Please review and tell me what you think of it. Personally I think my other story is better...xx

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Sega and the song belongs to Disney.

What You Mean To Me

Amy was walking down the road, heading towards Tail's place. She gazed up into the sky and longed to be out there...with her blue hero. He had been gone for some time and was now back. Before he left he had insisted that she stay behind while Knuckles and Tails went with him to check every Metarex had been destroyed. 'Typical' she thought to herself... he would do anything to get away from her. "Guess I just won't bother him anymore" she said thinking out loud.

She reached the house a few minutes later and heard lots of clattering coming from inside. She carefully opened the door and walked in. There were Knuckles and Sonic fighting...again. 'That must be what all the noise was' she thought to herself. "Hey guys!" she said whilst walking past them and fighting to resist the urge to give Sonic a huge hug. Instead she headed towards the kitchen where Cream, Tails and Vanilla were chatting and eating cookies.

Both Sonic and Knuckles stopped fighting when they heard Amy's voice and followed her into the kitchen. "Wow Sonic! You're still alive, I mean Amy hasn't..."Knuckles was cut off when Amy turned and glared daggers at him. "Ummm...never mind!" Knuckles finished sheepishly.

"Hey Cream, Vanilla and Knuckles. Can you guys help me fix the Blue Typhoon? It's a bit battered after the Metarex incident." Tails said whilst grinning at Sonic.

Sonic just gave him a look to say 'Why are you doing this to me?'

"I'll help you too" Amy said. She really didn't want to be near Sonic at the moment.

"It's okay Amy. We'll be done in a bit. Thanks anyway"

Tails walked over to talk to Sonic while the other three left for the garage leaving a stunned Amy still sat on the counter. "Sonic, you have to tell her. I think starting to give up on you." He whispered so that Amy couldn't hear.

"Huh, what are you talking about? I don't like her" Sonic replied whilst glancing nervously around the kitchen.

"Suck it up buddy. It's obvious you like like her. Don't lie to me Sonic, you're really not very good at it, don't let her slip away from you."

With that Tails left to follow the others leaving Sonic and Amy alone in the kitchen. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Amy interrupted saying that she should probably go home. She got up, smiled at Sonic and left for the door.

Sonic was too busy thinking about what he was supposed to do and didn't protest. He could either admit his feelings and put her in more danger, or keep quiet and hope that she didn't move on to anyone else before they had got rid of Eggman.

Egghead really did get him into some tricky predicaments...especially this one.

"Ames, wait up!" Sonic skidded to a halt next to the pink hedgehog who looked surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Ames, I'm sorry!" Sonic whispered whilst looking down at his feet.

_I can't blame you for thinking that  
You never really knew me at all_

"Sonic?"She looked up at him, confused.

"I'm sorry" he repeated but this time he looked into her jade eyes.

_I tried to deny you but nothing  
Ever made me feel so wrong _

"I lied to you, I do like you... a lot" He softly held her hands in his own and they both gazed into the other's eyes.

_I thought I was protecting you from everything that  
I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_

"I thought that you would be safer if I didn't tell you. I didn't know that...that it would break my heart to say I didn't love you..."

_Here I am with all my heart I hope you understand I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

The pair continued to gaze into each other's eyes before Amy finally spoke up.

"I still don't get why you didn't tell me before" She looked hopefully at the blue figure stood in front of her.

"I have a lot of enemies out there. Not just Eggman and the Metarex. They would do anything to get to me. Even hurt my friends. Imagine what they'd do if they knew I was in love with someone.__

Just know that I'm sorry I never  
Wanted to make you feel so small

"I knew I could take them out eventually, and when I did I would finally tell you what you really meant to me. But until then...I secretly hoped you wouldn't move onto someone else before that time came.

_Our story is just beginning we'll let  
The truth break down these walls, oh yeah_

"Sonic...I could never ever love anyone as much as I love you. I thought you would have gotten that by now" Amy smiled at him sweetly and pulled him into a hug.

_And every time I think of you I think of how you pushed me through And showed me how much better I could be_

"I love you Amy Rose. And I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner"

"Awww...I love you too Sonic"

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand I know I let you down But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am _

They hugged for what felt like hours before they broke apart and untangled themselves.

"Amy..." Sonic started but was cut off by a two fingers pressing against his lips.

_Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me yeah  
You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
When you say what no one else  
Will say you know exactly  
How to get to me you know It's what I need  
It's what I need yeah_

"If you say 'I'm sorry again', I gonna have throw my hammer at you!" Amy said whilst suppressing a giggle.

Sonic smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek causing both hedgehogs to blush madly.__

Here I am with all my heart I hope you understand (I hope you understand) I know I let you down But I'm never gonna make that mistake again You brought me  
Closer to who I really am

"You look so adorable when you blush" Amy replied matter-of-factly.

Sonic leaned towards her ear and whispered 'You look gorgeous yourself '

_So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_


End file.
